Hire to Kill
by shadowamy88
Summary: Suna and Konha were enemies now all the clans in the leaf village must come together and ask for Sands help to kill Sasuke Sorcerer in order to bring peace again.Can Gaara handle the job and kill the Sorcerer or will he have trouble kill him...or her GXH
1. prolouge

Many years ago before Sun and Konha were allies, they were once enemies because of Konha's leader, Sasuke Uchiha. He have black duck butt hair shape, eye dark as the shadows or blood red when his bloodline is active, and light tan skin. Who wore a simple black men's kimono with the Uchiha symbol on the back. He is the strongest fighter for every hand to hand combat to weapons. Many say its because of his Sharingan, the ability to copy any moves once activated. Also the cruelest and most evil man alive.

Originally Itachi Uchiha, his older brother, was apposed to get the leadership of the village, but was killed on next day of his 25th birthday. Rumors says that Sasuke wanted that power so in order to get it he killed his brother for it. Others say that he die from old enemies that he made when he was married to his lovely wife, Mikomi. A beautiful women that many men had there eyes on, but Itachi got to her first from his love for her which she return.

Over the time that Sasuke had ruled the land. It because poor and his power were being abused taking all that villagers make for his own. Many of the people wanted him dead. So the Inuzuka, Aburame, Nara, Akumichi, Sarutobi, Yuhi, and Hatake clans try to made there own plans to kill Sasuke and will think of a way to bring peace to the lands. The problem was its seems when they made the plans to actually to do it the next day or anytime it seems Sasuke was 1 step a head. The clans were scared that he knew all of this and there were no moles in there clans, but how did he knew when they were going to attack.

There were rumors that he have a sourcer that could see the future, your feelings, and ever wall and your energy of your body. No one have seen this sorcerer, but some say that he have a birth mark of the Japanese of hope on his back right shoulder. But others say there the sorcerer is not a man, but...a women believe to be Sasuke most prized possessions Hinata. She have skin like snow, long midnight blue hair that end at her waist, rose color lips, and moon like eyes with the hint of lavender. She would usually wear a black kimono at the ends with red and a cloak that hung at the back of her kimono. Everyone knew that she was his favorite even thought he have never touch or sleep with her. Hinata is a shy, kind, and gentle person. Also is one of the best dancers around the village. Many girls were jealous of Hinata because of the attention she never wanted, her dancing skills, and having Sasuke at her side.

Now it was the time that fate will make Sasuke to fall on his knees to the legendary assassin Gaara.

* * *

**hi i hope you guys like this i know i need to work on Free me from my chains but im working on that i just got out of school and now im working so ill try to make up a fight secen there asap and try to get this story to work also oh ya if your wondering i kinda copy it form the scorpion king lol really good moive go and see it will c ya guys lol also R&R Please i need to know what you guys think please tell me  
**


	2. Hire and Sorcerer found

Ages: Gaara 25, Hinata 21, Sasuke 22, Kida 24, Shino 26, Shikamaru 25, Kurenai 30,

_Thoughts_

* * *

"We need to Take action and kill the sorcerer to end all of this chose now!" A man with Triangle tattoo on his cheek, brown spiky hair, cat like eyes, and tans skin. Who wore a brown men's kimono with a red obi that yelled.

"Kiba don't you think that we try that. No matter what we do he see it before we can take action. There must be a better way than let our own comrades die in vain because we couldn't think of all of the other possibilities for us not to die and we this war." Another man waring sunglasses, some what pale skin, dark brown Afro hair. He wearing a dark blue men's kimono with a black obi.

"That is why you hire me isn't it?" A deep emotionless voice said. Everyone turn to see who said it and saw a man they have never seen in Konha. He about in his early or late 20's, wearing a blood red pants and over coat, and have a huge light brown with black odd symbols gourd on his back. His skin was very pale, but have a slight of a bit of tan, blood red hair, very pale pink lips, bluish-green eyes that are surrounded by black rings, and the concern of his left side of his forehead is a symbol of love in Japaneses. "I'll make sure even if this sorcerer knew I'm coming. I'll still kill him and Sasuke with my sand." The gourd started to hiss and shake a little.

"Your Gaara of the Desert, one of the most powerful and deadly assassins. Who can kill an army with his sand and never fail a mission in his life..." A women with blood red eyes, light tan skin, wavy brown hair that goes to her shoulder blades. She wore a red with white cherry blossoms kimono with a light pink obi.

"Will this might work...Troublesome this might be if he just die right now." A lazy man with spiky dark brown pony tail, block eyes, and tans skin. He wore a plain green men's kimono with a black obi.

"There will be a party at the Uchiha Compound to celebrity Sasuke 22Th birthday. The Sorcerer will be in there somewhere. If the rumors are true then look for the birthmark that say hope on his back." Shino said.

"OK and I'll get my reward after Sasuke and the sorcerer are dead." Gaara said as his sand made a mini tornado that wrap around his. When his sand was slowly disappearing he wasn't there anymore.

* * *

Hinata look at herself in the mirror as she get ready for her dance for Sasuke birthday. She wore a silky sky blue with red cherry blossoms around her kimono and a dark blue obi. The sleeves of the kimono go to her wrist and the hime went to her knees but there was a small slit on both of her sides that went to her mid thigh. She had very light blush, light blue eye shadow with mascara, and a pink lip gloss. Her hair was put up with 2 long dark blue chop sticks that at the ends of her hair have a nice curls and two long brands were on the side of her face.

Many would say that she is the most beautiful women alive and is a goddess from the heavens sent by god to show her purity to the world. Many girls believe that she is very lucky to be with Sasuke , but the truth was that she was never felt lucky In total truth she is a slave to him. Stolen from her family because of her beauty and her power. Which no one knew that she is Sasuke sorcerer. She hated that she have to use her power for evil, but was scared of what Sasuke can do. She wish with all her heart that by some miracle he will return to the nice boy she once knew when they were little.

They first met when they were 6 years old. Their father's went to a meeting that was important. They were friend right off the bat from then on. Over the years they became best friend and even dated when they were 15, but that is when things began to change for Sasuke. He became more hungry for power and wanted more of it. Hinata try her best to help her Boy friend in every way she can, but it always end up with her hurt physically or emotionally when there training ended. At 17 Sasuke was so jealous of his brother was going to rule the lands, that he killed him. At that point Hinata cut off all ties with him in hope that he will stop and try to undo all the damage has done, but it only made it worse. One night Sasuke went to her home and kidnap her. She try with all her might to break free or call for help, but was too weak against him, he was much stronger. Sasuke forced Hinata to use her power to see if there was anyone that wanted to hurt or kill him. She knew better to tell the truth then lie, so she told him everything that will happened.

For 2 years He would come to her and demand her to tell him the future which she will tell him everyday if something happened. She wore black to show she morn for the people she had kill it may not be by her hand, but she knew it just as the same no matter what. Then one day Sasuke came to her, but with a different demand. It scared her to death when he started to rip her clothes and force her to have sex with him. She told him she will kill herself if he even try to have sex with her in anyway. Despite it frustrated him he knew better then have her alive telling him his future then have her dead and not know the future. So then on for the next 2 years she was a prisoner stuck in a cage forced to see the future for him. But one day, she had a future for her.

It showed that she was free and have a beautiful child with soft blood red hair and lavender eyes. Then a man came up to her same beautiful blood red hair, but bluish-green eyes with black rings around them. There were words said but she couldn't hear them because it was cut off. She was thought it was odd never once in her visions she never saw the face of the person she see. Yes, she saw his hair and his eyes, but not his whole face. Everything seems shadowed out so she won't be able to see him. From then on she dream for her mystery man and wish he was real, but knew it would be only a dreams.

"Hinata time to go." One of the dancers said.

"OK, I'll be ready in a few minutes Tenten." She smile and put the finishing touches on her hair, face, and clothes and went to the doors that lead to throne room.

* * *

Gaara got through all the so call 'top of the secrety'. It was more like hid and seek for him. As Gaara got to a window where he can see the throne room of the Uchiha Compound he was able to see every guest. He used his sand eyes to get a getter look on the guest. Just then he heard music it was nice but didn't really like it, then he realised that the party had started. There were dancers which were pretty good, but the pink and the blond hair were dancing like as if it was a strip clue. Suddenly the music change to a beautiful song and a dancer with blue hair in chop sticks began to dance. It hand the passion of the tango and rumba also grace of the waltz. As she dance you can see there was water surrounding her as she twice, turn, leap, and step. Everything seem so peaceful as she dance to now he realised to a sad and hopeful song. Then she undo her obi as her small kimono which only show a dance shorts and a tang top and took off the chop sticks from her hair which flow like a river on her back. His sand eye caught something which he missed. Gaara looked at it and saw the birth mark of hope. Now he knew the Sorcerer was not a man but a Sorceress. As the dance end she bow to Sasuke and pick up her items and leave.

"Will this is going to be fun. Sasuke must like this women that he let her dance on her own. Your time are up Sasuke and Sorceress." Gaara smirk and went to start to plain a way to kill them, but need to see what they do in there everyday like. Also might have fun with the Sorceress before she die, but was still thinking on that thought.

* * *

**hi guys i hope you like this ill try to keep updating but it will be hard so be very patent please i beg of you wait. and please can you R&R i need to know if i should keep going or stop and work on my other one which i still need to do... will i hope you like it bye.**


	3. Attack in the Garden

_"thoughts"_

**"Demon or Inner Thoughts"**

**Songs**

_**-Visions or Flashbacks-**_

Characters ages: Gaara 25, Hinata 21, Sasuke 22, Ten-Ten 23, and other but I'll put them up when they are named

* * *

A week later

Every day for a week Gaara would watch the sorceress and Sasuke. Every day it was the same for Sasuke, in the mornings he would have his breakfast, then go out doing meetings, train, or just walk around. At the afternoons he would have his lunch, have a meeting again, and see his sorceress. At night he was throw a big party at his home with all the best food in the Leave village, have dancers dancing for him, then take one of them to his room to fuck for about 5 straight hours, kick the girl out and sleep.

For the sorceress, had different way to spend a day. All she would be stuck in her room like a caged bird to never fly. Her only breakfast and lunch were severed at her room, but comes to dinner to dance to Sasuke. The only time she was able to get out was somewhere at the afternoon and another just to walk in the gardens. Then at night she would pray for her sins to be forgiven and cry herself to sleep saying "Why he changed?" or "what happened to him?"

Gaara pity the girl a bit. She is very beautiful yet she was never touched by Sasuke. He would wonder why he didn't touch her. She was far better than the other whores that Gaara used to sleeps with. He sigh and set up a plan to kidnap the sorceress and make Sasuke come out alone in Suna where he is much better in fighting area.

Next morning

Gaara went to the secret passage that the guards never bother to look at. Since they thought no one will see it. Too bad he found it and will use it to enter and escape.

_"My mother has better protection on the cookie jar then they do."_ Gaara thought as he goes they the halls making sure that he won't get capture or caught in any way. As he got to the garden he hears a soft and beautiful voice which held so much sadness. It sounded like a fallen angel signing to the gods to let her back in heaven. (It's Hello from Evanescence)

_**Playground school bell rings again Rain clouds come to play again Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to Hello**_

_**If I smile and don't believe Soon I know I'll wake from this dream Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide Don't cry**_

_**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping Hello I'm still here All that's left of yesterday**_

He follow the song till he found it was his target sitting by a pond still reading the black kimono that she usually wears looking at the sky with her eyes close signing.

* * *

Earlier that day

Hinata woke up from her vision again she still didn't get it why it's happening. Over a week now she keeps having more vivid visions of it. Which scared her a lot, she didn't knew if she told Sasuke he would go out and kill every men that have red hair or bluish-green eyes.

_**-Vision begins-**_

_**She was somewhere she never been before. There is a lot of sand every where she turns.**_

_**"Hello anyone there...please anyone help I'm lost. Hello?" She asked out loud, but heard no reply.**_

_**She decided that she would have to find help in a near town. She walked for many hours until she falls from the sand dooms. She kept rolling till she hit the bottom. Hinata gave up and lay on the desert sun till she die, but it didn't go that way.**_

_**Someone pick her up and carried her somewhere where there is shade. Hinata began to open her eyes a bit to see the person.**_

_**"Who are you?" She asked dryly.**_

_**"Love, you shouldn't be wondering in the desert heat. It not good for you or your fare snow white skin. " A deep voice said.**_

_**As her eyes begin to open fully the vision was cut off.**_

_**-Vision ended-**_

"What does this means? Why does he keep coming in my dreams when I can't even see him or know his name?" She whispers and sighs.

Hinata stand up to get dress for her training. It was a Chinese style training uniform that was a dark blue shirt and pants and a black comfortable shoes that were mainly use for training only. Some of the girls thought it look ugly because it hide all her curves, but Tenten was the only one that like it since she love those type of clothes.

Everyday around the afternoon she would be working out her Tai-jutsu, medical jutsu, Genjutsu, and Byakugan. It was to help her if one day that if she had to then will fight Sasuke herself if needed to. She trained herself every day since she was capture from him. She was stronger than before, but so sure that she can take down Sasuke herself.

After the training session was over she would go to the garden to relax and let herself go from the world and into her mind. In her mind it was peaceful there was no worries, suffering, wars, or lies it was peaceful. Words started to form to let her feelings out. Usually they were sad or hopeful songs, rarely she sang a happy song.

_**Playground school bell rings again Rain clouds come to play again Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to Hello**_

_**If I smile and don't believe Soon I know I'll wake from this dream Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide Don't cry**_

_**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping Hello I'm still here All that's left of yesterday**_

Then she heard footsteps and turn to see it was a man she have never see. He is very handsome, tall, beautiful bluish-green eyes surrounded by black rings, pale skin with a hint of tan, blood red hair, and a Japanese symbol of love on his left corner of his forehead. He wore all red clothing which is, a pants and a coat and have a gray vest that hold his gourd.

"Who are you?" She whispers.

"All you need to know is that I'm here to kill you."

Hinata jump away from Gaara and pull out her kunai from her kimono sleeves. She always carried them around with her no matter what, in fear that Sasuke would rape her. She threw them at Gaara hoping that it would his heart or skin. No one knew but all her weapons had poison on it.

Just a scratch will kill a person, but it would take a person to die in 4 painful and suffering hours. If it cut a person flesh it will kill them within 1 also painful and suffering hour. All her plants to make the poison were in the green house Sasuke allow her to have in over the years he had her. It was also a place where she loved to relax too. She would asked Sasuke to get her a certain plant which he would send his servants to get it and give it to her even if he didn't knew what it was. That how easy she was able to her most of her poisons. They would seem harmless, but mix them with the right plants and they would be the most deadly plant in the world.

Gaara sand wall came up and protected him from the unknown poisoned kunai. Hinata was shock to see someone using sand as a weapon or a defense. Then sand came after her in fast pace, but was blocked off by a water shield.

"Impressive using the water element as shields from my sand, but can it hold it for long."He said as the stand start to turn to needles and hits the water shield in different areas and angles.

Hinata summon her charka to the water in the pond for an attack. The water needles started coming from the pond and hit Gaara sand needles and wall. It started to turn muddy as the water hit his sand. Gaara curse as his sand started to be useless. He used the dirt that is underneath Hinata foot. As it starts to crawl at her legs Hinata started to panic and let go of her water shield which rained on them getting the dirt and her wet.

"Your good, usually none of my targets live this long." Gaara said.

"I'm not stupid." Hinata reply as she put her right hand down to the ground to the ground and her left hand holding her right arm. Charka started to build until it glowed into a light blue color. Then the sound of birds and electricity came from her hand. She knew that he Chidori was a very powerful weapon and also can drain your charka very fast, but it was 1 shot she can get she will take the risk of it. Even thought Sasuke never taught her Chidori, she seen him does it many time while practicing and saw the seals for it. She may not be as strong as he is, but she was able to get just 1 shot and that all. "You will not kill because I'm force to serve him as his slave!" Hinata yelled with all her anger and pain in her voice and took charge at him with full speed at Gaara hoping to kill him quick if so painless.

Gaara was taken back by her little speech. "Slave, that can't be right? She seems to be in the life if as she like it other than crying at nights."

His sand start to build up a shield to protect him as Hinata runs to him with a power he never seen before. Suddenly a kunai with an explosive tag on it went to the ground between the both of them and exploded. When Hinata saw it the kunai with the explosive tag, it was too late for her to turn back and drop the Chidori. The explosion sent her flying back to the garden a couple of feet and as her right hand it the ground Chidori went off. Sending her flying back and hit the sand shield.

"I'm going to die...I'm going to die.' Was all Hinata thought about as she closed her eyes to welcome death.

"Get Lord Sasuke now and tell him an assassin is trying to kill his sorceress." A guard ordered.

Gaara sand starts to lower and went to the gourd. He saw the sorceress in bad shape with the kunai explosive tag and her attack combined. His pity for the girl must have won when he picked her up. Normally he would kill them right then and there, but he did pity her a lot and might use her as bait. He went through the secret passage and got to the front of the compound. Guards were there to fight him to the death. He sends his sand to crush everyone as he heard them screams or try to run away. Gaara turn to see Sasuke looking really pissed off.

"If you wish to see the girl again, fight me in the outskirts of Suna and Konha in 1 week. There you'll will have her back, but only come alone or the deal if off." Then run off of the compound to the woods as more guards went to get him, but were also killed by his sand.

About 20 minutes later Gaara stop at a pond. Sasuke Guard had stop chasing him within the first 2 people die. He went to get a drink of water and refill him bottle of water when they get to Suna in a few days. Gaara look over his should to see if the girl is up or not. She is still sleeping but was in pain as her body try to heal her wounds. He sigh get up and put a red bracelet on her wrist while it will be her chains for her now.

* * *

**Hi guys I hope you like this took me a while but I manage to do it yay. Now I need you guys to tell me if its good or it suck and that you want me to stop because I only have 2 people that really love it and I would like it if you guys like it 2 but please tell me I need more info from you ppl please. So read and review pretty please with a whip cream and cherry on top. Lol.**


	4. Find Her

"_Thought"_

"**Demon/Inner thoughts"**

**_-Visions or Flashback-_**

_"Thoughts within flash back"_

**_"Demon/Inner thoughts"_**

Characters ages- Sasuke 22, Naruto 24, Sakura 19

Characters age that they die- Itachi 25, Mikomi 22, unborn child 3 months

* * *

"What do you mean you didn't get them!!" A voice yelled in the throne room. Sasuke is very pissed off that his elite guards couldn't get Hinata back or kill the intruder. _"If only I token her to the gardens like we use to do in the old days none of this would have happened……but I'm always busy and always forget about my love."_

Sasuke did felt a lot of regret for hurting Hinata over the years. He really loved her, but his jealousy of his brother got the best of him. When they would have training sessions Hinata would have the most damage and he feared that one day she would die from his jealousy. The day Sasuke killed his brother and sister-in-law. It was the happiest day of his life that he would finally show everyone he was better than Itachi, but that what he was wrong and when hell was finally lose.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Sasuke please tell me you didn't kill Itachi?! Please!!" Hinata pleased with tears ready to fall and horror on her face._

"_Your visions are correct Hinata." Sasuke said emotionless. As Hinata face grew deadly pale white and her eyes shown fear, horror, and betray._

"_How could you??...__**You murder**__** your own brother and sister-in-law, who were with child!**__! Itachi was going to __**give**__ you the throne so that he could be with his family more than making sure that the people were not fighting for something stupid!" She was whispering softly, but then anger took over and she started to yell at him as tear fallen from her eyes that held so much pain and anger now._

_Guilt was now starting to eat him when Hinata is crying. Sasuke hated seeing her so sad and shed tears. As he started to move to comfort Hinata, she moved away from him. The next words she said killed his heart and that when hell was started in the lands._

"_I'm breaking up with you. Our relationship means nothing to you, Sasuke. You only cared about is power not love or anything else that we have shared together. You have power, but I will never give you my family power or mine. The power I was given was only to be used to help the people not use it for your own pleasure. I'll never tell you anything that would help you in the throne even if it means your own death." Her sob lessen as she continue to talk. Her voice held sadness in a quite whispers in a soft wind. "Goodbye my love." Hinata bow down to Sasuke then turn to walk towards her home._

_He was out raged that Hinata just dumped him "So what if I kill my brother big deal." He thought._

_When it was dark and everyone was at bed he went and took Hinata to keep her forever._

_**-Flashback Over-**_

Over the years Sasuke had Hinata in his home, he started to lust for her over time. He knew that she didn't want to be with him and that was still hurting also lonely from her kidnapping. So he try making her happy by giving her gifts, but none made her feel happy. It got to the point where Sasuke 1am at night went to Hinata's room to rape her.

**_-Flashback-_**

_It was 9 PM most people went to bed. The night was beautiful with a full moon and stars Where romance was in the air, but not in the Uchihia Compound._

_Sasuke is pacing back and forth in his room. He badly wanted Hinata to love him back again, but all he see in her eyes are only sadness. He hated to see her so sad. So he gave her want any women would love and desire, like kimonos, jewelry, and etc., but she refuse anything that he gave her. The only time she even ask for something was what she need which were few and a bit cheap. The only time Hinata would wear something that Sasuke bought was when he order her to wear it. Getting frustrated at the lack of contact the he lusted for he decided that he would get what he want no matter what._

_He quickly went to Hinata's room as he enter quitely then locking the door. There in the beautiful rays of the moon lay a sleeping pale angel with a blue sleeping kimono is Hinata. Sasuke walk to her bed slowly as if a small noise would break her like glass. He sat next to her as he gently brush her midnight blue hair._

_"Hinata..." It was a faint whisper as he lean close to her face to kiss her. When his lips touch her the kiss was soft and gentle as moan came from Sasuke mouth. It had been years since he kiss Hinata. Her lips were still soft as silk and warm Soon the kiss turn aggressive as Sasuke started to until the obi._

_At first Hinata thought she was dreaming or more like a nightmare, but it was real. When Sasuke go the obi loss enough to pull the kimono off her shoulders. She try to push him off which anger him and rip some parts of the kimono off. When he started to touch and kiss her it was much different then what she remember. They use to be gentle and soft never hard and rough._

_"Sasuke...please stop!!" Hinata cried out in fear. While is mind was at war with himself.  
_

_"Stop it your hurting her!!" His love side for her yelled out._

**_"No I want her! She wanted to leave me which it seem my love to her seems nothing after years of dating. Now I'll take what is mine."_**_ His lust for her and power said said._

_"We hurt her first, we beat her in training even though she said she was fine, we took her away from her love ones to put her in a cage! **LET HER GO NOW!!**"__His good said yelled and over power his demon and got off of Hinata, but the damaged was already done.Even though Sasuke didn't rape her. There was fear, betrayal, and horror on her face and eyes. As Hinata cover her almost naked body from Sasuke, he saw tears flowing down from her eyes like a water fall._

_"What have I done?" He whisper, but wen upon deaf ears. Sasuke put on his clothes back and storm out and grab the first young pretty maid he saw and fucked her senseless. From then on Sasuke never touch Hinata for fears that she would flinch from his touch and lose her love forever.He started to sleep with many different women every night, but never sleep with married women and Hinata. The only thing Sasuke didn't knew was that Hinata knew his active nights by the screams of pleasure the women he had in his room could be heard from her room. It hurt her deeply that he didn't wanted her anymore and wanted only his concubines or whores that he got. Every night Hinata's heart was dying as she hear more screams from his room and every night she was hurting and felt alone in a long time in many years._

**_-Flashback Over-_**

Now his Hinata was gone from that bastard and he was going to pay dearly. Once the red-head is dead Sasuke would ask, no beg Hinata for forgiveness and would give her anything she desire from her heart.

"I want you to send Naruto and Sakura to find and return Hinata **NOW!!**" He order as everyone scramble to get the 2 best retrieval ninjas the Leaf Village had.

Naruto Uzumaki, a young man about in his early 20's with bright blond hair, nice tan skin, bright sky blue eyes, 3 whiskers marks on his cheek. He wore a navy blue men's kimono with a black obi.

Naruto knew Hinata at 12 years old. He saw the many of the training sessions that Sasuke and Hinata would have. He truly pity her because in her heart, Hinata would forgive Sasuke even if he had hurt her without knowing about it or did knew about it but didn't want to knowledge it. She accepted Naruto even if he was carrying the 9-Tails Fox within him, but never treat him as if he was a monster but as a human with a good heart the he was.

There was one time that he warn Hinata, if she any where near him she must run away as fast as she can and don't come near him. She look at him weird and giggles and said

_"Why would I run away from a friend if they in need of help"_ Her words were sweet as honey as she said them. That was when the 9-Tails Fox wanted to show her the fear he caused to everyone. Even to this day Naurto doesn't remember what had happened all he know was that he black out when the fox took over, but later awaken to Hinata look at him as a mother would if her child was hurt. He saw that she was not harm in any way that the 9-Tails Fox would have. Hinata explain that in her clan they knew how to calm the demons with a song that would put them to sleep with a voice of an angel. Since that day Naruto promise that he would help her when she ask and will do everything in his power to help her, but not once she have asked him for help or anything. Now he wanted to try to free her from Sasuke and make him see that how unhappy she was living here.

Sakura Haruno a woman about her early 20's late teens with emerald eyes, pink hair, a nice pale skin, and a big forehead. She wore a red kimono with pink cherry blossoms on the heme of the kimono and a pale pink obi.

for years Saukra loved Sasuke with all her heart, but was jealous when Hinata was sating him. Later on the years, she notices that their relationship was being to strain and was thankful to the gods for it. Even though Hinata was always rewarded with the necklace of the Uchiha, but Sakura was always the one that Sasuke had sex with the most. Each time Sasuke would cum he always say Hinata's name as if it was a pray to a Goddess of Beauty. No matter how many times she would beg to him to call out her name not Hinata's. Finally the day came to have Hinata killed or hurt emotionally or physical so Sakura can have Sasuke to herself.

Both Naruto and Sakura ran to find Hinata. One to get her far away and free from Sasuke power of control he had on her, also the time was wasting not knowing if she was even alive or dead, but would make sure she is free at last. While the other wanted her to suffer and have a painful death so she can have him to herself at last.

* * *

**hi guys sorry it took me so long for the chp but i was working so i try to write down all the stuff in a notebook which work until i had school so it will be harder for me go get chp 5 on there but i did have soem of it the next chp will have some of the hyuga clan (sorry if i spell it wrong but the next chap ill have it right i just dont have the right spelling with me) and for anyone that loves sakura ill tell you the true i hate her will all my gut and she needs to die so i might let her die in this story or keep her alive a bit but i dont know ill think about it and ppl who are reading free me from my chains ill try to work on what ever chap im on but i need to think who the fight seen would work kk wil i hope you have a good guy ppls by  
**


	5. lost

Characters ages: Neji 24, Hinata 21, Gaara 25, Temari 27, Matsuri 18

_"Thoughts"_

**"Inner self/Demon"**

_**-Flashbacks, Visions, or Dreams-**_

_"thoughts"_

**"Inner Self/ Demons"**

_**

* * *

**_The morning rays of the sun is raising, as the birds sing a lovely song for all to ear in the forest, while other animals roam around free to look for food to eat and feed there young. Somewhere far from the Leave Village is a large compound. Not many people know it even existed only just rumors or legends of a great clan in the forest hiding from the world.

This is where the Hugya Clan lived for thousand of years. They use to be able to freely show themselves, but one of there members was kidnap and rape because of the her beauty. So the elders wanted to make sure that it wont happened again and only let certain families from outside of the compound know that they here. Depending on the gifts the Hugya's have they would send them out to make sure their mission is finished and get paid. It was either to heal the buyer love ones to killing someone that had threatening them. Many of the teens that want to be ninjas go out of the compound and go to all the villages that are well know for their for there chakra control or high level trainings then return home to protect the Main Branch.

There was so much happiness even if there was some love ones die. Princess Hinata would raise your spirit up and would make you feel closure for your love one because she would be there to comfort you when you need one. Now that she is missing there is always a aura of sadness in the air when if they try to move one its not the same with Hinata in there home. Many people believe that if they have listen to what she said that night. Hinata would have still be here to raise there hopes again and feel happy.

A young man about early 20's with long Mongolian brown that reach this his hips, very pale skin, eyes like the moon just a bit colder, and wore a gray sleeping kimono. His name is Neji Hugya from the Branch family the protectors of the Main Branch, mainly Princess Hinata bodyguard. Every day since she is kidnap he would blame himself for not protecting her more or do something to make sure that she is safe even if its over the top. Now that she missing he has to wait till someone found a clue where she is, but he can't wait forever only to have Hinata dead.

"Forgive me sister for I did not protect you enough from them." Neji whisper in the air.

* * *

_**-Dream-**_

_Everywhere she look was miles and miles of endless sand. The sun is high and very hot weather then she used to. No way to know where is North, South, East or West. Hinata felt lost and alone in this world no one nearby to ask where she is. So she start walking what she thought is East in hoping to find someone that could help her. _

_Minutes felt like hours as she walk the hot desert sand, until she see an oasis. Her spirit went up and ran to the oasis. when she got close she jump in to the cool water that cool off her heated skin. When Hinata reach the surface of the water she was face to face with her nightmare and kidnapper. Sasuke stand in front of her with the most evilest glare she ever see._

_**"YOU ARE MINE FOREVER, NOT HIS!!" **He yelled as he yanked her out of the waters._

_**-Dream Over-**_

Hinata scream feeling her body in cold sweat. She got the blanket closer to her to try to warm her cold body as she sob into the pillow. In a few minutes later a women with light tan skin, dirty blonde 2 set pigtails, with teal soft eyes. She about in her late 20's wearing a black kimono with a red obi and red ties holding her sleeves up.

"Are you ok?" Temari asked in a soft tone she use for her brothers as she sit down next to the shaking Hinata.

"He coming after me. He going to catch me again and will cage me like a bird, please I want to be free. I don't want to be caged again. Don't let him get me please I beg of you. I just want to be free again." She sob as she begged to be free to Temari. She felt pity for the young woman that all she wanted was freedom from her old cage and now she is stuck in a new cage. She might not even know how long Gaara will keep her alive. For all she knew that this young woman need comfort even if she doesn't know her.

"Shh its going to be alright. He won't get you, now sleep for tomorrow will be a new day." Temari smooth and gentle voice. It reminded Hinata of her mom when she was scared of the dark and comfort her while she fallen asleep. A few minutes later Hinata is sleeping peacefully, but there is still fear on her face as if she will be going back to hell again.

* * *

In a few rooms down the hall. Inside the dark room only light in there is the moons ray of light. A pale man with well tone upper body sweating as he groan in pleasure with a woman underneath him moaning.

The woman is about 5'2, a good tan skin, brown shoulder length hair, and black eyes. Her name is Matsuri, she is one of Gaara's loyal students and lover. She been with Gaara since she was 12 years old and have a crush on him since then. At the age of 16 she fallen in love with him completely and would do anything for him. Even if he would just use her body for his pleasure, but along he was pleased by her she would be happy even if it wasn't love. Gaara grunt a few more times and our his release as Matsuri cum a few seconds later. He got off of her and gets dressed.

"Gaara please don't go. Please stay with me tonight." She whisper as Gaara look at her emotionless.

"you know very well i do not love you and this is just simply for pleasure Matsuri" he said coldly and let her room as she cry her heart out.

_"Gaara why don't you let me in . Please, all I asked was for you to love me as I love you."_ She thought.

As Gaara walk to his room he heard a soft voice spoke reassuring words. He open the door to find Temari rubbing the woman he kidnap 3 days ago and whisper soft words. He glare his sister to found out his hostage. She knew well enough to never be in his room no matter what.

"What are you doing here Temari? You know your not allow here." His voice was low and deadly as his eyes stare at his sister as if she were an enemy.

"I heard someone screaming, I couldn't turn away from her. Gaara tell me what happened to her. She seems so scared of this Sasuke person?" she look concern.

Gaara didn't know if he should tell his sister that the girl is the sorceress that lives with the Leave Village Ruler Sasuke Uchiha. He knew that Temari heard many rumors about the Uchiha boy that he kill his own brother and wife, also that he slept with most of the women in his village and his sorceress was kidnapped by him from a strong unknown clan. He knew that most of the rumors were true, but wasn't sure about the Uchiha older brother killed by Sasuke was true. He knew that his sister would be very pissed off if she find out that the women on his bed is Sasuke sorceress. The only choice he had was wait till this is over to tell her who is the woman is.

"I'll tell you some other time Temari it would upset you and i know you wont get any sleep if i told you this now." His face soften a bit.

Temair knew Gaara never show his emotions a lot and cared deeply for her. If he let her show his emotions to her, even if its a little, then that means it was bad news and worried about her. "OK Gaara, I'll go and sleep, but please take care of her and touch her like you do with your student OK. I don't want to see another broken heart OK?" she gets up and hug him "Goodnight little brother." And kiss his forehead and walk out of the room.

Once Temari was our of his room he look at the woman on his bed. She look like a fallen angel in a peaceful, but scared sleep. He wonder how a woman that was so pure met with Sasuke who was so evil like him. Something bugged him a lot was where did she came from. Never in his life he heard someone with pale skin that was close to snow color or eyes that are like moon with a hit of soft lavender. He would need to look up on a books about different clans if any would have any description close to her.

He sigh as he sat on the floor to mediate and relax his body. Years he suffer of insomnia so the closes thing he can get to sleep is mediation. It would be dangerous if he went to sleep because his demon would kill everyone that is near by. He hated that he is the monster that his father put in him. For years he suffer because of it and didn't live like normal child would have. The only 2 things that seem to calm it down was killing someone or sex. He had sex at the age of 16 which seem really popular with the women in the village because of his looks. So he would use them as toys then toss them away if there no longer good anymore. Matsuri was the only one he never tossed away. She respected him and he like that, but he didn't love her as she wanted him to do so. Even though he knew it was wrong to use her, but she didn't want him to be with anyone else then her. Women are so confusing main times.

A few minutes later his body started to relax and shut down while his mind was on full alert.

* * *

**hi readers it me again im really sorry that i didnt get this on really soon when i had it done. I had alot of work and i mainly closed but i wake up late so i write them at my break which is alot belive me. and the other reason was that i didnt want to put in the sex sence if you even called it that. as you can see i didnt like matsuri with gaara i have nothing against her. i just didnt like it much. i have chp 6 done but i want 10 reviews good or bad done care i really want to know what you think im working on chp 7 but it seems a bit weird but its written on paper so when i type it would be better i hope. oh ya i think in a few chps youll see neji and tenten lol will see ya and ill try to get this on here asap if i get 10 reviews kk. man i hate school will i have to go to class soon c ya.**


End file.
